Le Passé pour le Futur
by Bonnie Jackson
Summary: One Shot, la vision d'Elisabeth Weir sur se qui s'est passé apres l'épisode 115 le grand sommeil avec un peu de romance, mais a vous de lire !


Le Passé pour le Futur

Auteur: Bonnie Jackson

Note de l'auteur: fanfic Cross-Over Stargate Sg-1 / Atlantis. Ce one shot ne prends pas en compte la saison 9 d'Sg-1, ni la saison 2 d'Atlantis.

Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi mais au créateurs des séries. Je fais juste ça pour vous divertir !

Résumer: Élisabeth Weir, raconte le passé d'Atlantis entre 2004 et 2019

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pour le 15° Anniversaire de la découverte d'Atlantis et l'arrivée de notre expédition, le Conseil a décidé que principaux les membres du Programme Stargate pour la génération suivante.

Et me voilà donc, moi Élisabeth Weir, docteur en science politique, ex-dirigeante du SGC, Chef de l'expédition d'Atlantis, je me penche sur mon clavier pour décrire ce qui c'est passé durant ces 15 années.

Commençons par le commencement. Après avoir découvert mon « moi » âgé de 10 000 ans, nous avons obtenu les coordonnées de planètes pouvant avoir un E2PZ (pardon, un Extracteur de Potentiel Deux Point Zéro) j'ai envoyé plusieurs équipes visité ces planètes. Avec l'arrivée imminente des Wraiths (des aliens se nourrissant de l'énergie vitale humaine) nous avons totalement oublié les E2PZ. Rodnay McKay me proposa la mission de la dernière chance pour en trouvé un. Et quelle fut ma joie lorsque son équipe de scientifique nous ramena non pas 1, mais 3 E2PZ assez rempli pour nous pourvoir en énergie. Très vite, nous avons enclenché le Bouclier de la Citée, ainsi que ses défenses: nous avons réussi a nous débarrassé des 2 vaisseaux ruches qui mettait cap sur nous.

Grâce au 2 autres E2PZ, nous avons pu retourner sur Terre: nous avions l'énergie nécessaire pour plusieurs allers (a partir de chez nous) et retours (grâce au 3°) Terre-Atlantis. Grâce a cela, nous avons pu développer une technologie plus puissante, et en 3 ans, avec l'aide des Asgard, nous avons pourvue la Atlantis, et la Terre de bouliers semblables a ceux de la Citée: ainsi, nous sommes tous protégés.

Les menaces des Replicateurs et des Goa'uld étant éliminer, nous avons pu nous intéressé a autres chose. Notre niveau technologique était tellement avancé que les Nox (un peuple pacifique très avancé mais trouvant les Terriens trop…primitifs) voulurent établirent un traité avec nous.

Pendant ce temps, les Dirigeants des Nations de la Terre décidèrent de rendre public le projet Stargate: ils avaient dans l'idées de coloniser Atlantis ainsi que d'autres planètes viables pour dépeuplé la Terre en proie a un réchauffement climatique sévère. En 2010, les Premier Terriens découvrir la vie sur une autre planète et galaxie. Nous avons découvert 2 autres planètes que nous avons baptisé Terrae, et Atalis.

Ainsi, nous avons 'déménagé' prés de 2 milliards et demi d'individus. Cheyenne Mountain est devenue tout comme la Citée, une sorte de Terminal Intergalactique. Il accueille les voyageurs arrivants ou partant. Le reste de la Citée sers au Gouvernement d'Atlantis. Certains Jumpers servent de Taxis menant au Continent… Enfin, tous est devenu différent, mais en bien, je dirais.

Les 4 planètes sont pluriethniques, et même si nous ne pouvons éviter les guerres, la pauvreté, et la famine, ces découvertes ont contribuées a les réduire.

Parlons une peu de nos figures de proues de ces 2 programmes.

Le Général Jack O'Neill, après notre retour a cédé sa place pour prendre sa retraite: il a maintenant son chalet au bord de son lac adoré, et une maison de campagne sur Atalis.

Avant de reparlé de lui, je vais parlé du reste de l'équipe Sg-1: Teal'c vit a Dakara avec sa compagne Ish'ta. En 2009, ils eurent un fils qu'ils prénommèrent Hon'Ill (a prononcé comme le nom de Jack !). Ils vivent heureux, et viennent de temps en temps sur Terre rendre visitent a leur amis.

Lors d'une petite fête réunissant le SGC et Atlantis, au grand étonnement de tous, Rodnay McKay fit sa demande en mariage à … Samantha Carter, qui accepta ! Le couple le plus improbable du siècle se maria en 2008: l'absence flagrante de Jack O'Neill se fit remarqué. Malheureusement, leurs caractères trop différents ne fit pas tenir leur couple longtemps. En 2011 ils divorcèrent, et Samantha partie vivre dans le Minesota avec Jack. Ils ont des jumelles Melinda et Dannie, et naviguent entre Atalis et la Terre. Il y a peu, Jack a écrit ses mémoires: 7 ans de missions au SGC, et Samantha fait partie du Gouvernement d'Atalis: elle est Chef du développement de la Technologie.

Daniel Jackson, lui est devenu Professeur d'Égyptologie et de langue Ancienne (et oui, cette langue n'était pas enseignée avant) à Harvard, il est marié à un ex-mannequins, fille d'un sénateur. Ils ont une fille: Kathryn.

Rodnay vit sur Terre depuis la débâcle de son mariage, et travail toujours pour le SGC.

Le Lieutenant Ford a finalement succombé au charme de Teyla Emmagan (avant John Sheppard !): ils vivaient sur le continent d'Atlantis jusqu'à ce que Teyla surprenne son mari avec une Russe: elle décida de venir vivre sur Terre avec ses 3 enfants, jusqu'à ce que nous la rappelions, ici à Atlantis.

De toute notre joyeuse équipe, nous regrettons une personne: le Dr Carson beckett. Il nous a quitté, il y a 1 an des suites d'une longue maladie, en Écosse, auprès de ses enfants Glenn et Oliver et de sa femme.

« Élisabeth, tu ne trouve pas qu'il est tard pour travaillé ? » « Une minute mon chéri »

Quant a moi, je suis marié avec le major John Sheppard, nous avons eu un fils: Jason (7 ans), et une petite fille, Maya, d'un mois.

John est un chef militaire respecté au sein d'Atlantis, et a ma demande il n'effectue que des mission de routine. J'ai été élue pour la deuxième fois en tant que Chef de la Division d'Atlantis: je suis un peu comme la présidente de ce pays, et je siège au coté de Teyla, pour la Communauté d'Athos, Ministre de la Culture, ainsi que d'autres Chef de Communauté (Europe, Asie, …), pour plus d'harmonie, et c'est comme ça sur les 4 Planètes de la Fédération.

Je vous souhaite a tous une vie longue, sans les malheurs que nous avons connus


End file.
